Crazy Clubs and Rainy Nights
by Broadwaykid1832
Summary: "You think that-" Newt pointed to the red-brick building, "Is fun? Lynn, you have no idea what could've happened in there!":Modern Day Maze Runner


**A/N: I don't own the Maze Runner**

Newt was about to go insane. It was one in the morning and his sister still wasn't home. Lynn had told him that she was going to the 'library' about seven hours ago. Well, no one stays at the library _that_ long on a Friday night. Especially Lynn, she can't really stay in one place for a while.

Newt stood up from the kitchen table, grabbing his phone and keys off the counter before heading out the door. He was just about to turn the handle to open the door when Sonya came bounding down the stairs.

"I found her!" she shouted, running up to Newt and shoving her iPhone into his hands. "Look!" Sonya tapping the screen, "Her and Thomas were tagged in one of Gally's Instagram posts." Newt examined the screen, searching the photo for his sister. The picture was probably taken by Teresa, she was tagged in it as well, it was of a mass crowd of people all gathered around a stage. It mostly boys in the photo, but girls could be seen among them. The thing that bothered Newt the most was, all the girls were wearing crop tops and daisy dukes, not that outfit of choice he would have his sister wear.

Lynn and Thomas were pretty easy to spot. They were standing on a stage that was smack dab in the middle of the chaos. Lynn was indeed wearing one of the awful outfits the other girls were wearing, but she settled for a tank top and a blue cardigan instead of a belly shirt. Both of them clutched microphones in their hands, must be karaoke night. Thomas' arm was hanging loosely on Lynn's waist, something Newt didn't approve of and neither would Minho, Lynn had her arm around his shoulder, getting on her tiptoes to be able to reach him. They looked like they had been drinking, the smiles on their faces looked a little too happy. Gally, Winston, and Zart could be seen on the left side of the stage, probably cheering their two best friends on.

"I'm gonna go get her." Newt murmured, handing Sonya back her phone and opening the door. As Newt clambered down the steps of the porch, Sonya ran out of the house grabbing his arm before he could get into his car.

"Don't do anything that you'll regret, okay?" She said, placing both of her hands on his shoulders. "You know how Lynn can get."

"Don't worry, love." Newt said, placing a quick kiss on her lips and taking her hands off his shoulders. "I'll be back in an hour."

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

The Crank Club was a place Newt didn't want to be at this time of night. It was a mad house. Since school was almost out and finals were over, it had been the hot spot for all the seniors at Glade High. Newt didn't go because he had better things to focus on and put his time into, karaoke and partying was not at the top of list. But apparently, it was for Lynn.

Newt had never been inside the Crank Club, all he knew was from what Sonya told him. It was _way_ different than he imagined.

As Newt pushed open the glass door that lead inside, he was practically breathing in alcohol. When he looked to his right, there was a bar section, which seemed to be empty, that had every beer, vodka, scotch, and gin lined up behind the black granite countertop. Only a few people sat in there, quietly talking to each other as they sipped martini glasses full of some pink substance. Since when was this a place for teenagers to hang out?

Newt directed himself to the left, walking into a crowded room full of music and dancing. The floor was made out of black sparkly tile, it was so shiny Newt could see his reflection in it. Well, he would be able to if there weren't so many people. The walls were painted with glow-in-the-dark paint, which provided light in the dimly lit room. When Newt looked up, he could see his reflection as well, the ceiling had been made of mirrors. Newt had to return his attention to finding his sister, something that would be very hard in a place like this. There was a T-shaped stage in the middle of the room, allowing a perfect place to do karaoke, which is where Lynn was.

She was singing the song _Hey Mama,_ or as Newt liked to called it 'That Nicki Minaj song I don't like.' She pranced around the stage like she was some stripper in a strip club, doing inappropriate movements while she sang that awful song. Her tank top had hiked up, exposing most of her toned stomach, her cardigan was in the hands of Thomas, who was standing off to the side of the stage with Gally, Winston, and Zart. All wolf-whistling and catcalling along with all the other men in the club. This was definitely _not_ the library.

After Lynn was done singing, she immediately met Newt's eyes. That drunk looking smile on her face had vanished, her amber eyes widening at the sight of her older twin. She jumped off the stage and was quickly absorbed into the crowd. Newt pushed his way through to the side of the stage that Lynn and all her friends were gathered by. As he got closer, he could hear her frantic cries and pleads as she tugged on Thomas' arm.

"Tommy please! We have to go! Newt's here, Thomas!"

Her begging didn't work, Thomas was too enrolled with a conversation with a girl that was wearing a skirt that was a little high for Newt's taste.

Lynn stopped her begging and let go of Thomas' arm, grabbing her sweater before dashing away and weaving her way through the crowd of people. Newt cursed under his breath as he lost sight of Lynn again, but his eyes were quickly able to find her blonde mane nearing the bar area of the club. A gap had formed in the mass crowd, making the perfect way for Newt to get to his sister. Newt took this chance to run straight through, coming up right behind his sister before she was able to vanish into the bar area. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest. Lynn turned to face him, fear evident in her eyes. Newt was surprised he couldn't smell alcohol on her, she must've made the smart decision not to drink. Thank God.

"Newt-"

"Not one word, Icelyn." He didn't mean for his words to come out that harsh, but he wanted to get his point across that he was upset with her.

Newt gripped her arm tightly, practically dragging her out of the club. He could feel Lynn try her best to wiggle out of his grip, but there was no way he was letting her go. Newt pushed the glass door open and pulled Lynn out with him.

Both of them stepped out into the thick, summer air, Newt pulling Lynn towards his car, ready to take her home and give her a talking to.

"Newt! Let go!" He could feel her fingers try to pry his hand off of her arm, that only made his grip tighten. "Newt, you're hurting me!"

This broke Newt out of his rash thoughts against his sister and let go of her arm, turning around to face the younger blonde.

"What were you _thinking_ Lynn?"

Said girl straightened out her shirt, rubbing the area of her arm that Newt held. It took him a while to notice that a red handprint marked her forearm, was his hold really that tight? Newt suddenly felt a shot of empathy for his sister, but his anger quickly returned.

"I don't know." Lynn said quietly, looking off to the side.

"You _don't know?_ " Newt shook his head, "Are you shucking kidding me? How could you not know what you were thinking, huh? Why would you go to a place like this?"

"I don't know! Okay, Newt. I really don't know. Maybe I came here because, God forbid, for once in my life I could actually have fun."

"You think _that_ ," Newt pointed a finger at the red-brick building. "is fun? Lynn, you have no idea what could have happened in there!"

"Well, it was away from you! So that was a huge bonus for me! Do you know how hard it is to have you breathing down my neck every single God damn day?! It was nice to be away from you for a few hours!"

The words stung Newt's heart, but he knew she didn't mean them, right? Without a second thought, he opened the passenger door to the car, aiming his pointer finger to the inside.

"Get in the car." He said with clenched teeth, "Now."

Lynn stood straighter, crossing her arms as she said. "No."

"Icelyn, I'm not taking any of this crap."

Rain started to pour out from the clouds, making a pitter-patter sound on Newt's leather jacket. His sister still wasn't moving, the rain dampening her hair and clothes.

"Get. In. The car."

"No."

It was raining heavier now, tiny water bullets coming from the sky.

"Lynn-"

"No."

"Fine!" Newt slammed the door shut, making his way to the drivers side. "You can walk home!" He opened the door and sunk into the car seat, taking his key and sliding it into its slot on the side of the steering wheel, turning on the ignition. Closing the door with a loud 'bang' he rolled down his window, letting the rain drizzle in.

"Last chance." said he.

Lynn shook her head, stepping onto the sidewalk behind her. Her eyes narrowed and arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"Fine," he muttered to himself, rolling up his window. Newt pressed down on the gas pedal and made a sharp right turn out of the park lot, taking off into the thundering night. Leaving his sister out in the rain.

Lynn stood completely still, letting the rain soak her clothes and wet her hair. _What had she done?_ Raking her hands through her hair, she sat down on the the curb, letting tears run down her face. With shaky hands, Lynn pulled her phone out of her pocket. She quickly unlocked it and went into her contacts, looking for a certain number. After the number was dialed, she held it up to her ear, trying to block out the sound of the rain hitting the pavement.

On the third ring, a tired voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Minho," Lynn quivered, sobbing lightly as she spoke into the phone. With a sniff she asked, "Can you please come get me?"

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

Minho was there in a matter of ten minutes, his black mustang coming to a sharp halt about a foot away from Lynn.

She sat on the curb of the sidewalk, shaking violently as she rubbed her arms, trying to keep herself warm. Her head was bowed, doing her best to hide the hot tears running down her cheeks, letting her dampened hair provide a curtain to hide her face behind. Her eyes were no longer amber like they were twenty minutes ago, they were now a murky brown.

Minho threw open his car door, clad in a pair of skinny jeans and a shirt with a hoodie that he must've thrown on as he was on the phone with Lynn. He looked livid, probably upset and ready to kill Newt for upsetting Lynn like this. He didn't know the full story, but he knew enough to know what happened.

Taking long strides, he walked towards Lynn, who was now standing on her own two shaky legs, and immediately enveloped her in his embrace. He pressed her tight against his chest, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Minho quickly took off his hoodie, separating himself from Lynn and wrapping it around her trembling shoulders. Lynn gave him a watery smile as she wiped her reddened eyes with the heel of her hand. But she was reduced to tears again, remembering that she had yelled at her brother, gone to this club behind his back, and lied to him. She was an awful person for doing so, and Lynn felt like the world's worst sister for doing it.

After a few more minutes of crying in the rain, Lynn sobs had went down to hiccups, her face still buried into Minho's chest.

"Baby?"

Lynn looked up at Minho, his black-eyed gaze pouring into her bleary eyed one.

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

Lynn vigorously shook her head, feeling her tears return. "N-No." She cried, "I-I don't w-want to-to face N-Newt. I-" New tears poured down her cheeks.

"Shhh," Minho hushed, bending down so his face was level with hers as he wiped her tears. "I'll take you to my house, okay?"

"O-okay."

Minho rested his hand on the small of her back and guided her towards his car, swinging the door open and helping her sit down. He made sure she was seated and comfortable before he closed the door behind her. Lynn wrapped Minho's hoodie tighter around her shoulders as he entered the car, starting it and taking off into the night a few seconds after.

Lynn sat huddled as close as possible to Minho, letting him rest his hand on her inner thigh like he always did. They sat in silence, listening to the sound of rain pelting the windows and the low, soft hum of the car's engine as it seemed to soar across the road.

A few minutes later, they had arrived at Minho's house, coming to a slow stop in the driveway. The rain had turned into a light drizzle, the dark clouds only let tiny raindrops fall from the sky. The two sat for a moment, the only sound being their gentle breathing. At the same time Minho and Lynn met each others line of sight, Minho let his other hand reach out and brush a stray hair out of her face.

"You wanna talk about it?" He questioned, letting his hand linger on the her cheek.

Lynn silently shook her head, averting her gaze to her lap. She twiddled with a loose string on Minho's hoodie, twisting it around her index finger.

"C'mon, let's go inside." He opened his car door and stepped out into the cold, night air, letting it come in to the car for a second before closing it. Minho appeared on the passenger side as Lynn pulled back on the handle and pushed the door open.

Before Lynn could even put a leg out to exit the car, Minho had bent down and scooped her up into his arms. Carrying her bridal style, Minho walked up the steps of the porch, the wood creaking under their weight. Lynn giggled as Minho fumbled to get the keys out of his pocket and hold her at the same time. When he finally was able to get them, he handed them to Lynn and she inserted them into the keyhole and turned the door knob, opening the door.

The place where Minho and his parents lived was a quaint little place. It was only a two minute walk from Lynn's house, which was a bonus. When you first walked in, you were met with a staircase that lead up to the second floor, that was where Minho's parents room was. The couple decided to head downstairs to the basement. The basement is where Minho resided, his parents had given him the place to basically keep him out of their hair. And if you knew Minho, than you would know why.

After going down the staircase that lead into the basement, Minho set Lynn down on his bed, leaving a quick kiss on her lips before disappearing into his closet on the other side of the room. Lynn let out a sigh as she fell back on the bed, letting the mattress absorb her body. She pulled the blanket over her, which smelled like a combination of Lynn's perfume and Minho's aftershave, and closed her eyes.

When Minho came out of his closet, he had a change of clothes that Lynn had left the last time she was at his house in his hand. A small smile had found its way onto his face at the sight of Lynn nestled under the covers, clutching the blankets to her chest. He quietly walked towards the bed, placing her clothes down on a nearby chair. Minho grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled off his head, tossing it somewhere in the room.

He lifted up the covers and scooted under the blankets, turning off the the light before pulling the covers over both him and Lynn. Minho brought the blonde into his arms, pressing a tender kiss to her hair. He ran his fingers through it, feeling the softness of the blonde cloud that was her hair.

Minho did know that Lynn was at the Crank Palace that night, he had seen all the instagram and facebook pictures that she had been tagged in. The reason Minho didn't go was because he knew it was a recipe for disaster. In this case, Lynn was the one that got into trouble. Usually it was Gally, he always had one too many drinks every time they went to that place. Minho knew that Newt wouldn't approve of the club or his sister going to it, Thomas must've persuaded Lynn to finally go after practically begging her for the whole year.

It was the way that Newt handled the situation that made Minho angry. Don't get him wrong, if that was Minho's sister in the club he would do the same thing. But Minho wouldn't leave her out in the rain to _walk_ home. He knew the twins had a strong relationship but, Newt could be a little too overprotective. Minho often spotted Lynn texting Newt when she was in his line of sight, like when they were on dates, or in history class, then there was every minute of every day.

A light 'ding' came from the nightstand on Lynn's side. Reaching an arm over, Minho grabbed his phone from nightstand. He looked at his screen to see he had gotten multiple text messages from, none other than, Newt.

Newt: Is Lynn with you?

Newt: she didn't come home

Newt: please tell me she's with you

Newt: she's not answering her phone

Newt: I need to know where she is

Newt: Minho, please, I need to know if you have her or not

Minho turned his brightness down, he didn't want to wake Lynn, and began to answer Newt's urgent text messages.

Minho: don't worry, she's with me

Newt: Is she okay?

Minho: u left her out in the rain newt, how do you think she's doing?

Newt: Listen

Newt: just tell her to come home in the morning

Minho: fine

He turned off his phone, throwing it onto the nightstand. Wrapping his other arm around Lynn, he tugged her closer, letting her head rest on his bare chest. Minho could feel his eyelids begin to grow heavy. Before he let his eyes close, he pressed a chaste kiss to Lynn's forehead, finally slipping into darkness.

xxxLinexxBreakxxx

"Baby,"

Lynn could feel Minho lightly shaking her awake.

"Babe, it's time to get up."

Her amber-eyes flew open, looking at Minho through her eyelashes. Lynn rubbed the sleep from her eyes, bringing the blankets closer to her chest.

"I don't wanna." She pouted, "Can't I stay here?"

Minho chuckled softly, "Sorry baby, no can do."

Lynn let out a tired groan as she rolled over, pulling the covers over her head.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." said Minho, heading towards the bathroom.

"You do that." Came Lynn's response, her voice muffled by the blankets.

"Do you wanna come?"

Lynn was out of bed in two seconds flat.

xtimexxskipx

Lynn was now standing on her own front porch, shifting her weight from leg to leg. Minho had dropped her off a few moments ago, driving away after giving her a kiss goodbye. Lynn was now dressed on fresh and clean clothes, her wet hair pulled back into a ponytail in the center of her head.

She really didn't want to face her brother's wrath, he'll probably give her a speech on how she shouldn't be going to such places like the Crank Palace. Then he'll sit there with his arms crossed and stare her down until she apologizes. And that was something Lynn didn't want to deal with at eleven thirty in the morning.

Raising a trembling fist, she knocked lightly on the mahogany wood that the door was made out of. The door was opened immediately, Newt standing in the doorway. His eyes widened at the sight of his sister, it was obvious he wasn't expecting her to return. Newt's face showed no emotion, no happiness that she was home, no anger that she didn't answer his texts, nothing.

"Hey," Lynn said, rubbing her arm, trying to break the awkward silence. Not one word came from Newt, causing Lynn to look down at her feet.

Lynn didn't know how to do this and Newt wasn't helping the conversation either. He just stood there, leaning up against the doorframe with his arms crossed. To be honest, he hated seeing his twin like this. She looked so vulnerable and weak, fiddling with the hem of her shirt, trying to prevent the tears coming out from her eyes.

"Um, I-I just wanted t-to."

Lynn sniffled, a single tear resting on her cheekbone.

"H-how do I-I put this?" She was seconds away from bursting into tears. Newt couldn't stop himself, he grabbed Lynn's wrist and pulled her into his arms, his hand resting on the back of her head. He could feel her hot tears soak his shirt, painfully listening to her sob heavily. Lynn wrapped her arms around his torso, pressing her forehead to his chest.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Lynn cried, burying her head into his shirt. "I'm sorry I said all those mean things to you! I never meant any of them!"

"It's all right, Lynn." Newt soothed, petting her hair. "It's all my fault, I shouldn't have done what I did. I should've handled it differently." He kissed her hair, rubbing circles on her back. Newt grasped his sister's upper arms, pulling apart from Lynn and holding her at arm's length. He bent down to her level, using his thumb to wipe away her tears. "C'mon." said he, "You must be starving, I know that Minho isn't that good of a cook."

Newt pulled her inside the house, closing the door behind her.

"Well, Minho actually satisfi-" She cut herself off, meeting Newt's questioning stare. "nevermind. Can we make breakfast now?"

 **Please Review!**


End file.
